The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a case body which houses an image forming part.
In an image forming apparatus, a case body in which an image forming part and a sheet storing part are to be housed generally has a rectangular parallele piped-shaped structure having a rectangular bottom plate, pillars erected at four corners of the bottom plate, front and rear side plates and left and right side plates which are disposed between the adjacent pillars. Such a case body can have a rigidity by rigidly fixing each of the pillars and each of the side plates to the bottom plate. Also, weight reduction of the case body is progressed with a request for weight reduction of the image forming apparatus.
As one of the measures for weight reduction of the case body, weight reduction of the bottom plate is exemplified. However, in a case where the bottom plate is reduced in weight, there is a concern about lowering of the rigidity of the entire of the case body.
Accordingly, there is an image forming apparatus configured to enhance rigidity of a front side plate by supporting the front side plate between a pair of pillars, each of which has a U-shaped cross section. In addition, there is an image forming apparatus having a square column-shaped structure by securing a side edge portion of the front side plate or the rear side plate folded in an L-shaped cross section and a pillar having an L-shaped cross section. Further, there is an image forming apparatus having a case body provided with a base frame constructed by connecting four rectangular pipes to each other in a grid pattern.
However, in the case body of the image forming apparatus described above, since an aperture through which a sheet feeding cartridge, which is the sheet storing part, is to be attached/detached is formed in a lower portion of the front side plate, sufficient rigidity cannot be obtained. Also, in a case where the rectangular pipes are connected to each other in the grid pattern, because of a heavy weight of the rectangular pipe, the weight reduction of the case body is impossible. In addition, since connection strength between the base plate and the pillars is not sufficient, rigidity of the pillars cannot be obtained.